


The Angel and the Stray

by Anonymous



Category: DAKAICHI (Anime), 抱かれたい男1位に脅されています。 | Dakaretai Otoko Ichii ni Odosarete Imasu (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Junta Kidnaps a cat, Junta adopts a cat, M/M, and All for You~, read to the end for the weird part, same anon who wrote In Sickness and in Health, teaser, twist ending, well its a little bit more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: During a particularly low point in his life, Junta meets some local stray cats. One of the strays, a bony little runt with black fur and blue eyes, stands out from the others. Junta becomes obsessed with catching and keeping the strange feline for himself, and he quickly finds that this is no ordinary cat. What began as Junta simply wanting a pet would turn into an unbelievable ordeal that would turn his entire life upside down.Story Teaser.Written by the same anon behind "In Sickness and In Health" and "All for You~"
Relationships: Azumaya Junta/Saijou Takato
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51
Collections: Anonymous





	The Angel and the Stray

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a teaser. I have an entire story lined up, and will write it if people seem to enjoy this sneak peek.   
> Please be sure to comment, as it helps me to write faster and more frequently. 
> 
> Find me on Tamago-box's discord server if you want to chat

Junta burst into his apartment in an excited hurry. Work had been excruciating; every hour seemed to drag on for an eternity. All he could focus on was making certain that he made it back in time. 

Tossing his stuff haphazardly onto the living room floor, Junta immediately made his way into the kitchen. Even though he had previously only had various scraps to offer, this time he had gone all out to prepare, spending what little extra money he had on actual canned food that was no doubt healthier and more enticing. It took him just a moment to fumble with his old can opener and get the two tins open since his hands had begun to quiver in anticipation. He still wasn't sure what exactly about him was so special, but he knew that he'd do whatever it took to make him a part of his life. 

Finally, he unceremoniously tossed the food onto two plates and sprinted to the sliding door that lead out onto the rickety excuse for a porch. 

Sure enough, as soon as he opened the door, he heard the excited pips of several nearby voices. In only a matter of seconds, the easily identifiable four gracefully sprung onto the porch from the floor below. Seeing Junta with a large portion of food this time, their shimmering eyes widened expectantly and they began to chirp out a series of tiny, pleading vocalizations. 

Junta laughed as the four slim figures paced around his ankles, a few of them excitedly rubbing up on his legs. But as cute and affectionate as these little stray cats were, they weren't the things he was after. He daintily leaned down and placed the first plate of wet food in the usual spot, and the quartet of hungry cats immediately began to wolf it down. 

While they ate, Junta stood frozen in place with the second plate of food, waiting and watching and hoping he hadn't been too late. He could feel his heart racing as each agonizing second went by with no signs of its arrival. 

Finally, a good forty seconds after the others had appeared, a fifth figure leapt clumsily onto the porch railing and strained to hoist himself up, nearly losing his balance and falling flat on its face. After a great deal of effort, the little animal managed to seat itself on the ledge, breathing in exaggerated pants as it attempted to catch is breath from the enormous effort it had exhausted in getting up here. 

It was him; the one Junta had been waiting for. 

The fifth cat was just as Junta remembered; the littlest runt of the neighborhood stray cats that boasted a coat of long black fur and eyes that shined in a beautiful icy blue. And, just as Junta had thought before, this cat seemed far frailer than the others, having barely made it up here even with the promise of a free meal. 

The black cat, still wearily wheezing, caught sight of the plate of food still clutched in Junta's hands, and it immediately perked up with newfound energy. It garbled out a broken excuse for a meow and watched with piercing eyes as it waited for its meal to be delivered. 

But Junta was planning on more than just feeding it. 

Quickly setting aside the plate on an aging patio table beside him, Junta pounced on the little runt, managing to nab the little creature with a tight grip around its chest and beneath its armpits. 

Startled, the black cat had tried to back away, it had even tried to make a sound, but it had all happened so fast that the stray hadn't been able to react in time. It had thought it had come here to get a free, easy meal. Now it was finding itself being plucked from the railing by this intimidatingly large man, whose golden eyes gleamed with some sort of wicked determination. 

Despite the cats howling and very decidedly not cat-like sounds of protest and even with it flailing its claws desperately, managing to catch Junta a number of times across his arms and hands, the man wasn't about to let go. Satisfied with his grip, he shifted the bony runt into one hand, using the other to grab the plate of food as he took both it and his screaming hostage back into the apartment. 

The curious little cat was captured. Now Junta would find out just what exactly it was about this particular animal that seemed to resonate with his very soul. 

As soon as he was certain that the door was firmly shut and a quick glance revealed all the other doors in the apartment were in the same sealed state, Junta quickly released his grip on the thrashing animal, wincing in pain at the surprising amount of damage it had managed to deal his wrist and forearm in the few seconds it had spent in his grasp. He was a tad surprised and felt a twinge of guilt when the bony stray landed heavily on its back, having failed to right itself in the air and gracefully land on its feet as Junta had assumed it would. Terrified and enraged, the cat grumbled out a low note of pain as it stiffly began to roll onto its stomach and heft its slender form slowly back onto its feet. 

Once it had finally managed to find its footing again, the stray cat whipped around to face its sudden captor and furiously assumed a menacing stance, with its head low to the ground, its ears folded backwards, and its tail and truly all of its ruffled hair standing tall. Its gaze landing on Junta's glittering smile, it spat a vicious hiss, swiping a paw aimlessly through the air while flaring its claws as a threat. 

Despite the stinging flesh on his arm, Junta couldn't resist the urge to respond to the irritated animal with euphoric laughter, still so elated that the little critter was actually inside his home. "Don't be afraid, my little Gatito!" He smiled. "This is your new home now, and I promise to treat you with the best of care!"

As if truly understanding the mans words, an expression of shock and terror briefly crossed the little cats face, becoming instantly replaced by one of a seething determination. Grunting out one final hate filled growl, the cat took off in the opposite direction, clumsily sprinting away from Junta at top speed. 

As it crossed the midline of the living room, it turned its blue eyed gaze upward in search of an escape. When he saw that the front door was shut tight, the cat turned a tight ninety degree angle and ran along the far wall, looking for just one door that had been left open. Junta, still pleasantly amused, stepped towards his faded couch and sat down. He had made certain that the only rooms accessible to his new roommate were the living room and kitchen. All the other doors in the apartment, the cat was discovering to its horror, were impassable barricades. 

Continuing along the perimeter of the room, the stray arrived at the sliding glass door he had been brought in through. He could see the porch in the dwindling evening light and the alleyway beyond. Fuming and now also panicking, the frail little animal repeatedly leapt towards the doors handle. Even if he had been capable of reaching that high, which Junta had always assumed a cat could do easily, there was no way he had the mass needed to push the heavy door open. Still, he was desperate. He raked his claws down the reflective surface after every jump, trying everything he could to somehow get free. 

Finally, after trying for longer than he really should have, the little black cat gave up. It flopped to the floor looking pathetic and defeated, its chest heaving from overexertion. Junta grew concerned for the poor creature. Judging by its size, the cat was malnourished to begin with. It also seemed to be far less agile than Junta knew cats to be, while its face was somehow far more expressive. It was a strange cat for certain, but that only made it that much more important to Junta. 

"Aww, poor little Gatito." Junta gently cooed with a loving concern present in his voice. He lifted the plate in an offering gesture. "You must be so tired. Here, I still have the food I brought for you. Come here and eat dinner."

Junta swore he could see the cat breathe a long, frustrated sigh as it slowly turned its head to half heartedly glare in the glittering mans direction. Discovering his scowl did nothing to lessen the mans radiant, joyous aura, the animal finally decided to submit. With an exaggerated roll of its eyes, the cat stood up once again and slowly plodded towards the couch, staring at the floor rather than make eye contact with the irritating prison warden.

Once the stray arrived near his feet, Junta gently leaned over and placed the plate of food before it. "Here you go, little one!" He chirped brightly. "We gotta make sure you get big and strong!"

When the cat finally raised its head, it immediately stopped dead in its tracks. The hint of excitement that had appeared at the thought of food vanished. Instead, the animals face contorted into a disgusted grimace, looking at the wet cat food as if it were some form of rotting, inedible pile of decay. It lifted a paw to its chest and leaned backwards, eking out a noise of refusal. 

Junta was dumbfounded. "You don't want it?" He asked, sliding off the cushion to sit on the floor beside the offending meal. "But it's Choice Salmon Select Premium Cat Food! It was the highest quality wet food in the whole store! Try it! It's good for you!"

Junta pushed the plate slightly closer to the retreating stray, wondering if the poor thing had never seen real cat food before and just didn't know it was something to eat. But it only retreated further, twisting away and producing a retching sound. Junta was at a complete loss; what kind of cat didn't want chopped salmon cat food? How was he supposed to take care of an animal that refused to eat?

Realizing it was a lost cause, Junta pushed the plate aside. The cat, noticing the vile sludge had moved out of smelling distance, returned to a normal stance, regarding the man with an indignant sneer. 

"Okay then, Gatito." Junta sighed, folding his arms across his chest and contemplating his options. "What DO you want to eat?"

Surprisingly, the little cat really perked up at the question, its eyes shining with intrigue. Quirking an eyebrow, he turned and began trotting toward the kitchen, emitting a purring mew that bounced in pitch with every step. 

While it certainly wasn't the reaction Junta had been expecting, that didn't stop him from jumping up and following after the stray, curious as to what exactly it was planning on doing. 

Moving quickly and deliberately, the cat came upon the aging fridge and placed its black fur paws as high up the door as it could reach, turning his head to make eye contact with Junta and whining a long meow. Not about to try and riddle out how in the world this cat knew what a fridge was, let alone the fact that it had obviously understood the question as to what it wanted to eat, Junta simply obliged and opened the door. The cool air wafted over the frail cats bony form, prompting it to briefly shiver, but it braced itself and eagerly scanned the inner contents with glee. 

Once it apparently found something appealing, it stretched out a little paw and flexed it repeatedly in a single direction, peeping short mews, trying its very hardest to signal what it wanted. It took a bit of trial and error to riddle out just what the small animal was indicating, since everything was so far away that the gesture was vague. Junta would touch an object with an inquisitive "this?" only for the cat to pause, grumble a low sort of purr, and then begin pointing again with more vigor. 

Eventually, Junta tried an object and was finally met with a different, apparently positive response. The cat stopped gesturing and returned all its feet to the floor, then began to tiptoe in excited circles all around Junta's feet while proudly meowing as loud as its little body could manage. 

Junta pulled the food in question out of the cold storage and took a look at what it was. Of course the little cat chose the most expensive item in the fridge, much to Junta's dismay. The raw tuna the stray was so excited for was the only real protein Junta could afford. It was his one tiny splurge during his bare bones grocery shopping, and he had been planning on searing it to perfection so at least one of his dinners this week would be something he actually enjoyed. This was the one thing he really didn't want to give up. Especially when the reason his groceries were so limited this week was because of how much he had spent on the cat food that the little thing didn't even want. 

But when he looked back down to the floor in mild disappointment, preparing to tell the little creature that the tuna wasn't for him, he was met once more with those bright blue eyes, shining with a pure hearted excitement that he hadn't ever seen from the bony runt. Not even the expression it had made when Junta had first offered the local strays some food had been this truly delighted. How could he say no to that adorably expectant wide eyed fluff-ball?

Exhaling a long sigh of resignation that still managed a note of fondness, Junta gently smiled and, with his one free hand, grabbed another clean plate so as to serve the raw fish. "Alright, since it's your first day here." He chuckled. "But just this once! I can't afford to feed you fresh tuna every single day."

Seeing that the little beast was getting its way, it began to pick up its pace, turning even tighter circles and emitting a constant stream of garbled meows. And when Junta made his way back into the living room with the plate of food, the cat followed close on his heels, never taking its eyes off of its fishy feast as if it would disappear when he wasn't looking. 

Junta swapped the plate of premium cat food for the plate of what should really have been his food, and the black cat immediately leapt onto the flatware and planted its entire face into the soft meat. Junta was quick to notice that this particular stray chose to lay down while it ate, and even seemed to be using its paws to keep the food anchored down while it greedily munched away. Since he had never owned a cat himself, he really couldn't be certain if this was truly unusual behavior or not. But when he quickly and quietly slipped out onto the porch again to give the other four strays the other plate of cat food and saw the way they began devouring it without acting repulsed or disgusted, and he took note of the way they ate like he expected a cat to eat; either standing or half seated on its haunches, it really made the difference between these regular cats and the skinny black runt more apparent. 

Creeping back in just as quietly as he left, Junta was glad to notice his new little friend was too wrapped up in the food to notice the man moving around behind him. Making certain the door was once more firmly shut and even locked tight, and with one last glance to make sure everything was in place, including the brand new litter box he had assembled and set up in the corner, Junta decided this was his best opportunity to jump in the shower and take care of his regular nightly routine. Even though he was positive the place had been 'cat-proofed', he still planned on getting things done as quickly as he could. He wanted to make sure he only left the cat unsupervised for the shortest time possible. 

\----

Once Junta was all set for the night and ready to relax, he returned to the living room to check on his furry roommate. By this point, the plate he used to feed the cat was completely clean, and it had apparently wandered off. Junta only had to briefly search to locate where it went to though; finding it seated in front of the sliding glass door and longingly meowing towards the outside and its freedom. Mildly disheartened, Junta quickly reassured himself that the little cat had much more of a chance in here than it had out there. That's why he had chosen to take it in in the first place. Making certain he walked slowly and softly, Junta approached the somber looking animal and knelt down closer to its small form.

"What's wrong, little Gatito?" Junta asked sweetly, noticing how the cat whipped around in surprise as if he hadn't heard the man coming. "Don't you like it here?"

Attempting an assertive expression, the cat forcefully placed both front paws against the smooth glass, proclaiming a single, purposeful meow. 

But rather than open the door, Junta instead picked up the discarded plate and rose back to his feet, returning the plate to the kitchen sink to quickly wash it for another use. "I know it's different here, but I promise you'll like it." He explained, dropping the plate onto the drying rack and grabbing a small bowl from the cupboard above it. "It's safer here, you'll get good food twice every day, and you wont have to worry about finding a place out of the rain or finding warmth in the winter." 

Junta filled the bowl with cold tap water and returned to the cat, whom was still shooting him a stern glare. He placed the bowl beside the stray and immediately walked away again, busying himself with closing any open blinds and making sure the front door and windows were shut and locked. Sure enough, the cat only hesitated for a short moment before it began greedily gulping down the water. Junta was positive this cat never had a home before; it acted as though even water was a rare commodity and it had to take advantage of it whenever it found it was available. 

Finally ready to settle down in his bed, Junta approached the cat one last time. Seeing the man coming his way, the cat turned away from the water dish and once more put its paws on the door in one last attempt to communicate its wishes. When Junta leaned down and gently scooped him into one hand, it actually got excited. It made no attempts to escape his grasp, thinking that he had made his point and was finally being taken back outside to where he belonged. 

Unfortunately, that wasn't Junta's plan. Once the stray was safely in his arms, Junta turned and carried the cat towards his bedroom at the back of the apartment, with the little thing immediately starting to fuss and trying its hardest to pull itself towards the retreating glass door. 

"No, little one. It's time for bed." He smiled, so excited to spend his first night with his new pet. 

As soon as he entered the room, Junta closed the door behind him and placed the little cat on top of the queen sized mattress. Although he initially looked like he was about to start protesting his forceful relocating, the cat quickly took on a somewhat surprised and far more relaxed posture, realizing just how warm and soft this surface was. As Junta double checked the windows in this room, the little thing began softly padding about, feeling the give of the mattress beneath its fluffy paws. 

Satisfied that the apartment was set for the night, Junta switched off the main light and dimmed the bedside lamp before finally climbing into one side of the bed and snuggling beneath the covers. Once comfortable, he tried patting the pillow on the unused half of the bed, making little kisses and clicks in an attempt to lure the cat over so they could sleep together. The cat clearly knew what Junta wanted from him, but he ignored the offer, huffing out a displeased grunt and making his way to the part of the bed furthest from his kidnapper before deliberately laying down. 

Junta giggled at the little stray's defiance. He was certain he'd win the animal over in time. But tonight was its first night as a house cat, so Junta knew better than to push it too far. He stopped patting the pillow and instead let his arm fall limply in front of him, sleepily watching his new best friend curl into a cute little ball of black fuzz and transition to a slower, calmer breathing pattern. Even as his eyelids began to flutter, he couldn't help beaming at the tiny stray. He knew he most likely fell asleep with a smile still pulling at his lips. 

Only an hour or two later, as the night wore on and the apartment began to fall victim to the chill in the air, the cat harshly shivered. It had now officially become too cold for it to sleep alone in the bed corner any longer. It lifted its groggy gaze and slowly stumbled its way towards the head of the bed, hoping to make its way beneath the thick covers. As it passed close by Junta's still outstretched arm, it suddenly saw the slumbering man's eyes struggle open for a moment or two, and he breathed a loving sigh as he gently combed his fingertips along the few black hairs that just barely touched his skin. 

"C'mere, Gatito..." He mumbled, still half asleep, patting at the pillow one last time. 

The stray froze in place, contemplating what to do. This man was the same one who had kidnapped him and locked him inside with no hope of escape. Yet, this was also the man who had fed him his first full meal in days, had given him fresh drinking water with no dirt or algae polluting it, and had offered his own bed for him to sleep on. As much as he irritated the stubborn animal, he couldn't help but feel somewhat grateful for the things he had given him. But he definitely didn't want the man to go thinking that he actually 'liked' him at all. Still, there was so much warmth radiating from even just his arm...

The cat eventually decided that while he wouldn't start accepting the man as his companion, he would offer him a small amount of thankfulness for providing for his needs, and also take advantage of his soothing body heat. Satisfied with his reasoning, the cat curled up against Junta's arm and the aura of warmth radiating from it. 

Junta looked through a single cracked eye at the cozy kitten and sleepily chuckled, twisting his hand to gently pat the little things fluffy hip. "I love you, my precious little gatito." He drowsily whispered, immediately falling back into a deep slumber. 

In response, the cat unconsciously breathed a loving purr.

Junta wasn't sure exactly what time it had happened, but in the dead of night, he suddenly heard the sound of someone snoring. 

Confused, he tiredly opened his eyes. 

Laying in the bed just in front of him was a strange man he had never seen before, lost in a deep sleep while snuggled in Junta's bed and with Junta's arm pressed against his shoulder. He appeared to be somewhat young with a soft, elegant face, long eyelashes, and jet black hair that almost made it to the very tops of his shoulders. Not only was Junta sure he had never met a man like this before in his life, he was also fairly certain that this man laying in his bed was completely naked. Somehow, this stranger had silently entered his locked apartment, stripped naked, and climbed into his bed without waking Junta. But why? Who was he? What was he doing here?

Junta sat bolt upright and pulled the covers off of a good portion of the sleeping stranger, startling him with the sudden rush of cold air. The black haired man opened his eyes and lifted his head, looking confused, annoyed, and extremely sleepy. 

"Um!?" Junta shouted, having trouble organizing his thoughts with the whirlwind of questions storming through his mind. "What is this?? How'd you get here?? Who 'are' you!?"

Squeezing his eyes shut tight in response to the battery of questions on his half conscious brain and making a pathetic attempt to reach and readjust the covers over his quickly cooling torso, the unknown man strained to respond. 

"What are you talking about..?" He growled, giving up on the blanket and simply clutching himself tighter for warmth. 

Suddenly, the black haired mans eyes snapped open as if he had just come to a sobering realization. His icy blue eyes settled onto Junta without any sort of reaction, but when they moved over his own bare form, he screeched in terrified confusion and threw himself off the bed. As soon as he was on his feet, however, he looked down at himself and shrieked again, this time seeming to realize his complete nudity as he threw his hands down to cover himself. 

Frozen in place by the suddenness and the downright ridiculousness of the situation, Junta could only watch as the man turned and ducked down just enough so that the mattress covered him from the waist down, his face blooming in a fiery red and sweating bullets. 

"I was!! I mean, I wasn't..! I thought that I... I couldn't-" The man made several failed attempts to speak, but his mind was moving faster than his mouth could keep up with. His frustration and embarrassment reaching its peak, he grit his teeth and growled, snatching away the sheet from beneath the duvet and off of the bed. Faster than Junta could follow, the black haired man fashioned the sheet into a crude excuse for a garment, then took off, throwing open the bedroom door and awkwardly tripping his way into the rest of the apartment. 

It was only after Junta heard the distinctive sounds of his front door being unlocked, open, and shut again that he could finally move once more, beginning with a series of baffled blinks. His brain felt like it was about to short circuit with the amount of questions that dominated his thoughts. Slowly, he turned to look toward where the man had been laying. Just as he suspected, his little cat friend had disappeared in the madness. Junta had a good idea where he had gone to; the cats beautifully unique crystal eyes had been the same ones the strange man had stared him down with. 

While he had no idea how something like this could happen, or where the man went or what he should do now or what exactly was going on, Junta did know one thing for certain;

He probably wasn't getting that sheet back anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, please be sure to leave a review. If people enjoy this teaser, I will write the entire story. But I can only know if you liked it if you tell me.  
> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
